A Mericcup Family- A Story of Epic Proportions
by FlareRider1
Summary: A Mericcup family that has been long overdue. Their children are Mary Katherine from Epic and a brief appearance of Justin from Justin and the Knights of Valour.
1. Preview: Prologue

Hello there! This is my first story, and is currently a work in progress. I was inspired by the story Frozen Family by _reallysmallworld_. It made me realize the desperate lack of Mericcup family! It isn't perfect, but that's the best part! You, yes you, get to help me shape it into something readable.

Leslie- G'day muffins! -hands everyone a chocolate cupcake- (Hope you enjoy those. It's a secret family recipie) As you read this story, review instantaneously! Flare needs all the help she can get, because she's so worried about being a failure.

Flare- Hey! I am not!

Leslie- Of course you aren't dear. Anyways, if you see something wrong in this small portion, please tell us. If there's something you like, review that as well! If we get less than 10 reviews on this, Flare will seriously reconsider writing the rest.

Flare- Ugh, Leslie. You have to shut up so they can actually read the story!

Leslie- Very well. Ta ta darlings! If you liked the cupcakes, keep in mind there will be more virtual food!

It was a beautiful spring day, perfect for a party fit for a princess. Everyone was in light spirits. After a day of celebration, all of Queen Merida and King Hiccup's dearest friends and their families had left except for King Jack and Queen Rapunzel Frost and their two girls from Aarondale, formerly known as Corona. Merida cradled baby Justin, the couple's newest edition at a year old, as she was engaged in a deep conversation with Jack and Rapunzel about how their kingdoms have been faring. Hiccup played tag with 7-year-old Mary Katherine and the 8-year-old princess Anna of Arondale. Anna's sister, Elsa, was 11 and felt far too grown up to play tag. Instead, she prefered to read a book that her mother had written years ago under the shade of an oak tree.

Mary Katherine had all the spunk of her mother, the eyes of her father, and a hair color the combination of Hiccup's auburn and Merida's fiery red. Her tiny ponytail swished in and out of trees as she ran with her best friend Anna, giggling all the way.

"You'll never catch me, daddy!" she squealed.

Hiccup laughed and feigned a slow jog to make her believe she was the fastest thing ever. "I think you're right, sweetheart. Unless..." he trailed off as he ran into a shrub and came out riding Toothless. He soared above the trees and rode swiftly down to collect his laughing daughter. He hoisted her onto his lap as he urged Toothless back into the clouds.

Knowing the game was over, Anna trudged over to where her sister was sitting so she could pester her about her book.

The tiny ginger looked down at her friend joining her sister and then back up to her father. "Aww, daddy! You always cheat!" she complained dramatically.

"Do I?" Hiccup laughed as they entered the sky above the clouds, where a rather magical show of pink, purple, and orange light was beginning due to a completely breathtaking sunset.

Mary Katherine knew she couldn't stay mad long. She couldn't help flinging her arms out on either side of her like she was some sort of fairy. It was, after all, her birthday.

After a half hour of easy flying, Hiccup flew Toothless back to the pavilion where Mary Katherine's party was being held. He put an arm around his sleepy daughter and tickled her until she was fully awake, giggling and trying to no prevail to wriggle out of her father's grasp. As they climbed off of the dragon, the girl reunited with her friends beneath the oak tree. Hiccup did the same with his wife, son, and the couple that he hadn't seen in nearly five years.

So that's it. It's like 1/6 of the actual chapter one. Can you tell it was based on the first scene of Brave? Please remember this is only a preview! So review! Ten reviews gets a new chapter, so be free with criticism and compliments.


	2. Chapter One: Actually Chapter One :)

**Oh, wow! So much love! You guys are great! So, I'm not actually posting a new chapter, just adding to the preview, or the official first chapter. Now, to answer a question:**

**From a guest: I'm assuming dragons live pretty long, being as resilient as they are. I mean, Toothless survived a fiery crash landing. And, I'm sure Toothless was only 3-5 years old when Hiccup found him (I'm comparing dog years to how I think dragon years work...), so I'm guessing they'll live to be about 50. And since Hiccup was 12-13ish when Toothless was 3-5, and Hiccup's now 25, Toothless will live another 30ish years. Correct me if you think I'm wrong. **

**Well, that takes care of that. Sorry for the late update, but I'm laggind behind in my school and have a HUGE project due in two days that I haven't even started on... plus my birthday's in three days. (Imma be 14! Woot woot!) Oh well. Enjoy, my minions!**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day, perfect for a party fit for a princess. Everyone was in light spirits. After a day of celebration, all of Queen Merida and King Hiccup's dearest friends and their families had left except for King Jack and Queen Rapunzel Frost and their two girls from Aarondale, formerly known as Corona. Merida cradled baby Justin, the couple's newest edition at a year old, as she was engaged in a deep conversation with Jack and Rapunzel about how their kingdoms have been faring. Hiccup played tag with 7-year-old Mary Katherine and the 8-year-old princess Anna of Arondale. Anna's sister, Elsa, was 11 and felt far too grown up to play tag. Instead, she prefered to read a book that her mother had written years ago under the shade of an oak tree.

Mary Katherine had all the spunk of her mother, the eyes of her father, and a hair color the combination of Hiccup's auburn and Merida's fiery red. Her tiny ponytail swished in and out of trees as she ran with her best friend Anna, giggling all the way.

"You'll never catch me, daddy!" she squealed.

He laughed and feigned a slow jog to make her believe she was the fastest thing ever. "I think you're right, sweetheart. Unless..." he trailed off as he ran into a shrub and came out riding Toothless. He soared above the trees and rode swiftly down to collect his laughing daughter. He hoisted her onto his lap as he urged Toothless back into the clouds.

Knowing the game was over, Anna trudged over to where her sister was sitting so she could pester her about her book.

The tiny ginger looked down at her friend joining her sister and then back up to her father. "Aww, daddy! You always cheat!" she complained dramatically.

"Do I?" Hiccup laughed as they entered the sky above the clouds, where a rather magical show of pink, purple, and orange light was beginning due to a completely breathtaking sunset.

Mary Katherine knew she couldn't stay mad long. She couldn't help flinging her arms out on either side of her like she was some sort of fairy. It was, after all, her birthday.

After a half hour of easy flying, Hiccup flew Toothless back to the pavilion where Mary Katherine's party was being held. He put an arm around his sleepy daughter and tickled her until she was fully awake, giggling and trying to no prevail to wriggle out of her father's grasp. As they climbed off of the dragon, the girl reunited with her friends beneath the oak tree. Hiccup did the same with his wife, son, and the couple that he hadn't seen in nearly five years.

When their friends from the far-away kingdom left, Hiccup and Merida called Mary Katherine to the table next to the pavilion.

The girl's eyes were full of wonder as her father placed her birthday present on the table.

Her squeals of delight could be heard all over as Mary Katherine ran to meet her very own baby dragon. There to greet her was a tiny Scauldron, obviously the runt of the litter.

Merida nudged Hiccup in the side. "Ah thought we weren't getting her a dragon until she was ten."

"Don't worry," he said, rolling his eyes. "I already trained this one. It's as docile as it is colorful."

"Ah'm starting ta see why mah mum had reservations about mah first bow," Merida grumbled under her breath and went back into the pavilion.

Mary Katherine stroked its head and looked into its eyes thoughtfully. Then she blurted out, "I'm going to call him Ozzie!"

Toothless emerged from the shadows, obviously jealous of all the attention Ozzie was getting. Hiccup noticed and made a mock pouty face. "Aww, you big, pouty baby boo!" Toothless whipped his tail and hit Hiccup in the back of the knee, causing him to topple over. When he got up, it was clearly on.

"Come back here you!" he yelled, chasing after the seemingly laughing dragon.

* * *

**Yup, it's short. But hey, I know you wondered what M.K. got for her birthday. I was referencing the beginning of Brave this whole time. Also, don't be surprised if Justin dies soon. I honestly have never seen his movie, so I can't keep him long. Unless a fabulous commenter tells his story and how I can incorporate it... And thanks Missmanda07hotm for inspiring me to post this. **


	3. Chapter Two: Caution- Ice Below

**Hey guys! Guess what day it is? Hump Day, yes, but... it's also my birthday! So while we're in the birthday spirit, why don't you give me a comment? Or even shoot me down with flaming arrows! It's the best present you can give me, I can assure you.**

**I give credit for the idea of the chapter to TwinsoftheEarth. I loved your ideas! And to everyone else, just give me a PM and we'll discuss ideas for the rest of the story. I need all the help I can get!**

**If intense chapters upset you, please skip the last two paragraphs of this. I'm not rating this T, because, even if someone is dying, it's only ONE scene. And it was a character I knew nothing about, so I couldn't continue living the lie.**

* * *

**M.K.**

The cliff was slick with ice, and no matter how hard we fought against the pull, Justin and I slowly slid off the edge... Well, let me restart.

Hi, I'm Princess Mary Katherine, but M.K. to you. I'm 17, have a little brother named Justin and ride a pretty awesome dragon named Ozzie. That covers every base. So where were we? Oh, yes. My immanent death.

Winters in Scotland are brutal. Winters in Berk are twenty times worse. So, with that, can you guess where we were? Yes, that's right. On a winter vacation to my dad's tribe at Berk. During a blizzard. And here I am, stuck with my dad, my brother, and a lot of smelly vikings during a blizzard because Dad wanted to catch up with his old friends for Snoggletog. Not that I don't love being here, it's truly the best place for dragon riding, but even though two wool dresses, four pairs of stockings, my dad's old leather boots, and a heavy coat, it's still freezing. I just got so sick of it that I decided to take a walk in the woods. I didn't tell Dad and just snuck out while he was having a heated conversation with Grandpa Stoick over who knows what. I know Mom made me swear that I would not go anywhere alone, but if you were me, wouldn't you?

I ran through the thick snow and into the woods to the spot my dad showed me when I was a little girl. The spot where he had first found and trained Toothless. I always go there when I come to Berk because it's so peaceful and pretty no matter what kind of weather there is. And, just so I wasn't really breaking my promise to Mom, I had Ozzie tailing me. His warm, steamy breath puffed at my back the whole trek, and for the first time in forever, I didn't mind. Our walk there was, shocker, cold and white. But it was all worth it.

I squeezed through the opening in the rocks and stared at all the perfectly snowy heaven before me. With the rocks formed in a bowl, the snow didn't whip in my eyes as much, so I could see the solidly frozen pond, the branches of every tree holding the perfect amount of snow, and two feet of the powdery white stuff on the ground. I didn't even bother to fly down, I just hopped off the opening into the thick snow below. Ozzie whimpered worriedly, but then decided to join me. He swooped down and cautiously sunk his feet in the snow next to me, while I was rolling in it.

"Oh Oz, you are such a wet blanket. Come on boy! Let's have some fun!" I quickly made a snowball and threw it straight at his nose. Ozzie stood stunned for a second, then scooped snow up in his mouth a spat it at me in little frozen balls, the way he would with boiling water. I tried to make more snowballs to pelt him with, but he's simply too fast for me. I finally just gave up and let Oz have at it. When he finally got bored, he sat and waited for me to do something besides laugh and shield my face.

I guess I was so caught up in being hit mercilessly by Ozzie's ice that I didn't notice Justin behind him. When the dragon finally calmed down, I saw a little green figure behind him. I was a little disturbed at first, but then I looked harder and saw it was only my brother.

"Hello, Justin. What brings you out here?"

"Hey, M.K. I saw your footprints in the snow and snuck out to follow them. Didn't Mom tell you not to go anywhere alone?" he asked in a way that grated on my nerves that only little brothers could do. It's a miracle Mom could survive with my three uncles!

I threw a snowball at him. "I'm not alone. I've got Ozzie. Right boy?" I scratched the dragon's head, making him let out the gargling sound that is a dragon's purr.

"You know what I meant. Do you want me to tell her?" He wiped all the snow off his face so I could experience the full power of his devilish grin.

"I'd like to see you try. I know as well as you do that you'd never sell me out. Just so you know, you promised Mom you wouldn't go out alone either, so following me kind of makes you a promise breaker yourself, little brother. So, here's what I'll do. You keep quiet about this whole thing, and I'll take you to your favorite spot on the island to see the sunset. Deal?"

His expression softened, so I knew I had him. "Fine," he groaned. "But I get to lead this time!"

"Have at it." I rolled my eyes. Only he would want to lead the line in a storm like this.

We both hopped on Ozzie's neck because, despite how unnaturally small my Scauldron is, his long neck can comfortably seat anywhere from one to twelve people and two to three vikings. I nudged his neck softly with my boot, and we were off.

Ozzie let us off at the top of the hideaway and back into the forest outside it due the the raging winds. From there, our trio set off to Dragon's Tooth Cliff, the best place on Berk to watch sunsets. Justin was in front, as promised, and I was stuck in between him and my overprotective dragon. We stayed in a tight line holding Ozzie's tail to keep from being blown away. Though the trees gave some protection, the winds were still strong enough to lift someone off the ground.

The wind let up at the skies cleared more and more as we grew closer to the Dragon's Tooth. Justin halted, making me and my dragon collide with him and toppling all three of us. Justin regained his stance and brushed the snow off his clothes.

The wind let up at the skies cleared more and more as we grew closer to the Dragon's Tooth. Justin halted, making me and my dragon collide with him and toppling all three of us. Justin regained his stance and brushed the snow off his clothes.

The wind let up at the skies cleared more and more as we grew closer to the Dragon's Tooth. Justin halted, making me and my dragon collide with him and toppling all three of us. Justin regained his stance and brushed the snow off his clothes.

"Just stop in the middle of the road, why dontcha? Goodness, Justin, have some common sense!" I ranted

"Sorry, M.K. I was just looking at the cliff. Does it look like it's sloping to you?"

I examined it, then shook my head. "No, little brother. It's the same as it was last time."

He did a double take. "Maybe you're right. I could have sworn..." He shook his head and walked on.

We started our walk across the narrow cliff. It was too narrow for Ozzie, so I left him by a tree.

As we walked, I noticed that some snow had melted near the tip. I guess I didn't think that fully through and pushed on. My boots started to slip a little, but I righted them and held Justin's hand for support. We payed no mind to the obvious signs of danger and continued on. Then, we began to slip. And the cliff began to make a slight groaning noise. We started to slip more, and the cliff replied with a cracking noise. The snow had melted and frozen over, making the tip a slick sheet of glass. A very breakable sheet of glass. I tried to take my brother and run against the pull of the falling cliff, but it was too late. The cliff was slick with ice, and no matter how hard we fought against the pull, Justin and I slowly slid off the edge. I screamed and tried to grab him as we plummeted to the icy waters below, but to no prevail.

Looking down at the ice beneath me, I knew I had no choice but to accept my fate. So I mentally apologized to my dad for not telling him where I was going, to my mom for breaking my promise and to my brother for being mean to him all these years and never once telling him "I love you." No, I wasn't going to die like that. There was still time.

"I LOVE YOU, JUSTIN!" I yelled above the wind whipping in my ears.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, M.K.!" he called back.

My eyes stung with tears that flew away when shed. I was so close to the icy waters below when I heard a swoop and felt something warm and scaly under me. I wrenched my eyes open to see my rescuer. Ozzie. I smiled and looked for Justin. I could see him faintly right in front of us. I nudged my dragon forward could collect him. Ozzie tried several times to grab Justin with his front teeth, but the wind continued to move Justin around. Ozzie finally managed to losely nab him, but we were dangerously close to the water, so Ozzie swerved up a little. The move made him lose grip of Justin, sending him rocketing into the icy abyss below.

"Justin!" I screeched, but it was too late. I heard his body slam against the ice with a sickening thud, then watched him sink into the black water below.

Ozzie swooped down to save him, but was too late. Justin was frozen solid. In tears, I was forced to watch my own brother die. And it was all my fault.

* * *

**Slightly longer than my last few, right? I'm sorry for wacky updates. I have a lot of stories and updates ready to post, but my tablet is messed up and I have to copy paragraph by paragraph. It HURTS. But I love my readers! **

**So, until next time, ciao my friends!**


End file.
